


Snow Day

by Alice_Writes_Stuff



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Implied SwanQueen, Set some time after series one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Alice_Writes_Stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma gets snowed in with Regina. Could the solution be more straightforward than it seems? Warning: Doesn't have much of a plot, but does have a lot of fluff. AU fic with implied SwanQueen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

A.N- Merry Christmas! I don't own the characters of Once Upon A Time. This is my first shot at writing SwanQueen, so let me know what you guys think!

"We're snowed in!" Emma groaned, staring at the white wall blocking the exit to the mayor's house. She hadn't even planned on being there in the first place, at least, not at this time of day. Really, she had meant to leave ages ago, but things had… escalated a little last night. Not much, they hadn't made it very far before Emma had put a stop to it, but still. Not to mention, the storm had made leaving the house all but impossible. The things she did for Henry… and his mother. With an irritated sigh, she shut the door, hoping that the phone lines at least wouldn't have been too badly affected. Of course, seeing that this was the mayor's house, and the sheriff was in there, they would probably not be stuck here long. Although, since most of the town had turned against Regina now, maybe that wouldn't be the case. She was about to try calling someone to see if they could help dig her out when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she was only slightly surprised to see Regina standing there.

"What seems to be the problem?" it felt a little weird not to have any sort of formality follow that question. Regina hadn't even referred to her as Miss Swan. Of course, that would just be something she'd have to get used to.

"See for yourself," she opened the door again, and the same sight greeted the two of them. "What are we going to do?" Regina rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers. The wall of snow exploded, some of it landing on the floor, and some of it landing on Emma and Regina. Another snap and that snow disappeared, and the only snow that was left was outside.

"Does that answer your question?" Emma just stared at the doorway. She still wasn't used to the idea of magic being real, much less seeing it for herself.

"Um, thanks," she said after a while. That made everything a bit easier. She could now leave and make sure that nobody else had been too badly affected by the snow.

"Don't mention it," she sighed. "You can go, if you want. I know you'll have a lot to do," she glanced back up the stairs, where Henry was presumably still sleeping. "Do you want me to keep an eye on Henry while you work?" Emma smiled, knowing what Regina was really asking.

"If it's alright with him, then sure. It'll certainly make my job a lot easier," it was strange to think that once there was a time when she wouldn't want Regina anywhere near her son. It just went to show how much things and people could change. She'd never expected things to go this direction, but she was glad they had. It wasn't always easy, but then again, she had expected as much.

"Will you be back later?" Regina asked, interrupting her thoughts. Emma thought about that for a moment.

"Yeah, I'll try and come back today. It'll depend how long my work takes, though," part of her didn't want to leave, but she knew there was no other choice. Storybrooke wasn't going to dig itself out, after all. She sighed, and went to get her usual red jacket. Before she left, she gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek. She would come back later, she promised herself.


End file.
